


Halftime

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: El clásico, drabbles [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, El Clásico, FC Barcelona, Football | Soccer, Kissing, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Trash Talking, halftime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano laughs, all of a sudden feeling a lot lighter. "You know what," he says, grinning at both of them before looking pointedly at Neymar. "I was going to rip your head off. But then I remembered something." He stalks towards the two Barcelona players. Neymar takes a few steps back, dancing away out of reach, but Leo stands his ground.</p><p>"Cris," Leo says warningly. His eyes are narrowed as Cristiano looms in front of him. But he doesn't move. He stays in place, looking up at Cristiano, even as Neymar shifts nervously a few feet away.</p><p>But Leo could never be afraid of Cristiano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halftime

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the game between Real Madrid and Barcelona on March 22, 2015. Barcelona won 2-1 with goals by Jérémy Mathieu and Luis Suárez. Cristiano Ronaldo scored Madrid's only goal.
> 
>  
> 
> Also written for the anon who felt sad that Neymar/Leo fans were attacking Cris/Leo fans. I hope this soothes you a little :)

"For fuck's sake," Cristiano mutters as he bumps into Neymar in the tunnel. He shoves the Brazilian out of his way, cursing under his breath as he continues on towards the locker rooms. The last thing he wants to do is see that annoying little...

"What's your problem, asshole," Neymar says as Cristiano walks away. "You actually scored instead of a teammate-- you should be thrilled," he taunts, trying to draw the Portuguese into a fight. "Still a big fat diver, though. Nobody's surprised."

Cristiano grits his teeth. 

They've somehow turned the corner and gone out of range of both the cameras and the officials. The hallway is pretty much deserted now, with both of them being some of the last to exit the field. Everyone else has filed back to their locker rooms with the second half on their mind.

Or at least that's what Cristiano thinks until he turns around threateningly and sees Leo now standing behind Neymar. The smaller man's fingers close around Neymar's arm as he tries to diffuse the situation. "Leave him alone, Ney," Leo says softly. "Come on. Let's go."

Cristiano laughs, all of a sudden feeling a lot lighter. "You know what," he says, grinning at both of them before looking pointedly at Neymar. "I was going to rip your head off. But then I remembered something." He stalks towards the two Barcelona players. Neymar takes a few steps back, dancing away out of reach, but Leo stands his ground. 

"Cris," Leo says warningly. His eyes are narrowed as Cristiano looms in front of him. But he doesn't move. He stays in place, looking up at Cristiano, even as Neymar shifts nervously a few feet away.

But Leo could never be afraid of Cristiano.

Cristiano reaches a hand out and cups Leo's face, thumb smoothing over his cheekbone. His hand is dark against Leo's pale skin. "I remembered something," he murmurs, ignoring Neymar's gasp of surprise behind them. Leo's eyes close at his touch and Cristiano can't help leaning down to kiss him.

It starts sweet and slow, Cristiano's tongue leisurely exploring Leo's mouth, and then turns passionate as Cristiano coaxes Leo into dueling with him. Leo's arms come up to loop around Cristiano's neck, holding tightly. The smaller man groans into the kiss, eager for more as he pushes up onto his tippy toes. 

Cristiano's hands slide to Leo's ass, cupping and squeezing, fingers teasingly dipping into the crease even though three layers of fabric separates him from his goal. One of his thighs slides between Leo's, feeling the smaller man's cock hardening between them. When Leo begins to grind against him, Cristiano pulls back, remembering where they are.

He takes a step away from Leo. Leo stares up at him dazedly-- pupils blown, hair messed, lips red and swollen. His arousal is clearly evident through his shorts as he blinks at Cristiano and wavers unsteadily. They're both breathing heavily when Cristiano finally looks away and over towards Neymar.

The Brazilian looks shocked, switching his gaze between Cristiano and Leo as his mouth opens and closes without anything actually coming out.

Cristiano clears his throat. "I remembered," he continues, "that you can say whatever you want." He straightens, letting his eyes bore into Neymar's. "Do whatever you want. Hell, you can celebrate however you want when your team scores." He grins again and lowers his voice. "But you'll never have him like I have him."

Neymar continues to gape at him.

Cristiano smiles again. "Good luck in the second half," he says smugly over his shoulder as he continues down the hallway. "Asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you got a notification for a new chapter for this story. I accidentally added a chapter with art that really was meant for a different story. I've corrected the error, but in case you're brought here for nothing new, I apologize!


End file.
